1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable hardtop assembly for a vehicle that includes a package shelf that also functions as a tonneau cover.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops for vehicles may be of the conventional soft top type or may be of the retractable hardtop type. Recent advances in the design and construction of retractable hardtops have broadened the appeal of this type of convertible top. Retractable hardtops provide a solid top for the vehicle when the top is in its extended or covering position. The solid vehicle top provided by a retractable hardtop offers the advantage of providing a roof that is very similar in terms of performance and appearance to a standard coupe or sedan style permanent roof. Retractable hardtops can offer similar sound installation, durability and styling to conventional vehicle roof structures. Retractable hardtop roofs were initially introduced for premium vehicles due to the cost of a retractable hardtop. However, improvements in manufacturing techniques and retractable hardtop designs have made retractable hardtops a viable option for a broader spectrum of vehicles. Retractable hardtops may be provided that are more cost competitive with soft top convertibles.
Convertible tops and retractable hardtops are both stored in either a storage compartment or a portion of the trunk of a vehicle. For retractable hardtops, the space required to store the retractable hardtop is an important design parameter. There is normally a need to provide a package shelf between the rearmost seat and lower edge of the roof. There is also a need to provide a tonneau cover that covers the same area after the retractable hardtop is retracted. These requirements further complicate the design of the complete retractable hardtop assembly. The package shelf and tonneau both must be provided with a top surface that is a class A surface.
The tonneau cover, that in many instances is a separate part from a package shelf, opens to allow the top to move into the storage compartment when the top is retracted. A BMW 3 Series soft top convertible is available that has a tonneau cover that also functions as a package shelf. The BMW 3 Series has a five bow that pivots in a reverse direction to lift the five bow off of the tonneau during the retraction and extension cycle. This approach is not adaptable to retractable hardtop designs. The lower edge of the retractable hardtop cannot be raised in the manner of a five bow of a soft top. Without raising the lower edge of the retractable hardtop, there is no clearance for opening and closing the tonneau to allow for raising and lowering the roof.
These and other problems are addressed by this invention as will be more fully understood in view of the attached drawings and following detailed description of the retractable hardtop assembly.